The field of this disclosure relates generally to systems and methods of data reading, and more particularly, to systems and methods for identifying and resolving errors made during data reading.
Optical codes, such as barcodes, digital watermarks or other optically encoded information, encode optically-readable data about the objects to which they are attached or otherwise associated. Barcodes are found on or associated with objects of various types, such as on the packaging of retail, wholesale, and inventory goods; retail product presentation fixtures (e.g., shelves); goods undergoing manufacturing; personal or company assets; and documents. By encoding information, a barcode typically serves as an identifier of an object, whether the identification be to a class of objects (e.g., merchandise) or to a unique item (e.g, patents).
Various types of data readers, also known as scanners, such as manual readers, semi-automatic readers and automated readers, are available to acquire and decode the information encoded in optical codes. In a manual reader (e.g., a hand-held type reader, or a fixed-position reader), a human operator positions an object relative to the reader to read the optical code associated with the object. In a semi-automated reader, either checker-assisted or self-checkout, objects are moved one at a time by the user into or through the read zone of the reader and the reader then reads the optical code on the object. In an automated reader (e.g., a tunnel or portal scanner), an object is automatically positioned (e.g., transported through the read zone via a conveyor) relative to the reader, with the reader automatically reading the optical code on the object when the object passes through the read zone.
In some instances, a data reader may encounter errors when attempting to read an optical code on an object or the reader may simply fail to read the optical code. For example, a barcode may be obscured by neighboring items, or an item may be missing a barcode, or a barcode may be difficult to read due to label quality or specular reflection issues. When a read error or read failure occurs, an operator may take any one of a variety of suitable actions to attempt to resolve the problem. For example, in some instances, the operator may rescan the optical code (e.g., such as by using a hand-held scanner), or may manually enter an item identification number (e.g., a UPC number) corresponding to the object into the system.
Other data readers may include exception handling systems operable to determine whether an error or an unexpected event occurred, and in response, take appropriate action to resolve the error. In some systems, the exception handling system may resolve the exception and prompt the operator to confirm the solution. In cases where an error cannot be resolved automatically, the exception handling system may identify the error and present possible solutions to an operator on a display. For example, if the data reader captured a partial barcode or a partial image of the item, the exception handling system may present exception images to the operator for items that have matching barcode portions or matching images. In such systems, the operator may resolve the error by selecting the exception image that best matches the item being processed.
The present inventors have determined that it would be desirable to have a data reader with improved performance features for scoring the dependability of individual users/operators performing the exception handling actions to enhance the accuracy of the data reading process. The present inventors have also identified a need for such a data reader operable to analyze feedback received from the users/operators to improve the accuracy of the data reading process. Additional aspects and advantages of such data reading systems will be apparent from the following detailed description of example embodiments, which proceed with reference to the accompanying drawings.
Understanding that the drawings depict only certain embodiments and are not, therefore, to be considered limiting in nature, these embodiments will be described and explained with additional specificity and detail with reference to the drawings.